Bad Trip
by kurokarakuri
Summary: On vous as souvent fait rêver avec cette histoire... mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? Le pays des merveilles est-il aussi merveilleux ? (Ceci est un court texte que j'ai hésité à publier... et j'ai également hésité avec le rating. Si il y a un problème avec celui-ci, dites-le moi !


Je viens de retrouver ce texte. J'ai hésité à le publié, mais après tout… pourquoi pas ! Attention, ce texte est assez… déprimant.

Base : Alice in wonderland

Disclaimer : Alice et sa famille ne m'appartiennent pas, Mélissa et Théodore sont des OC

Alice prit l'aiguille à l'hygiène douteuse qu'on lui tendit, puis se la planta dans le bras. Elle sentit l'aiguille pénétrer en sa chaire, la substance illicite couler en ses veines, se rependant partout en son être lentement jusqu'à atteindre son cerveau. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Le trip allait commencer. Elle aller retrouver le monde qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves, endormis comme éveiller.

Cet étrange songe, il la bercer depuis qu'elle été enfant. Elle faisait toujours le même depuis ses 6 ans. Ses parents et sa sœur étaient au courant de ce songe récurant, mais pour eux ce n'été justement qu'un rêve. Mais pour Alice, c'été plus que ça : c'été une autre réalité. Une sorte de dimension parallèle, étrange et hypnotisant. Pour elle, le pays des merveilles était une autre face de sa vie. Un peu comme la face cachée de la lune.

Plus elle grandissait, et plus son rêve devenait précis. Elle pouvait déterminer la position de chaque pierres sur son chemin, connaissais le décor par cœur. Le scénario aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle pouvait dessiner avec précision tout les personnages de son monde enchantée. Le chapelier fou et son « non-anniversaire », absolem la chenille qui fume, le lapin constamment en retard… elle les aimait tous, exception faite de la reine de cœur.

Mais son éden bascula le jour de ses 15 ans. Elle été rentrée chez elle après avoir passé la journée dans le lycée pour fille de Londres. Elle avait remarqué que la porte de bois été entrouverte. Elle l'avait poussé, puis s'été dirigé vers le salon. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la scène qu'elle avait découverte. Ses parents et sa sœur gisaient tout les trois dans une marre de sang. Ils avaient tous un trou à la place du cœur.

Alice avait hurlé à s'en détruire les cordes vocales. Sa voisine ayant été alerté, l'avait retrouvé, le visage enfouie dans ses mains, à genoux sur le sol, en sanglotant. Les pointes de ses longs cheveux blonds, qui touchaient le sol, prenaient une teinte rouge à cause du sang dans lequel elles baignaient.

L'enfer avait commencé ce jour là pour Alice. Il y eu une enquête, et, après les explications d'Alice, on avait trouvé le coupable : un bourgeois de la ville voisine extrêmement cruel. La famille d'Alice ne lui avait pas remboursé ses dettes… ils les ont payé de leurs vie. La voisine étant partit au marcher à ce moment là, elle n'avait rien vue ni entendu. Et Alice, si injustement épargner car elle été au lycée, vivait désormais seule. La voisine lui donner un coup de main de temps à autres. Mais Alice, depuis cet incident, n'avait plus jamais souri.

Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir la nuit, et, alors qu'elle tenter de se réfugier au pays des merveilles, elle ne pouvait que visualiser, impuissante, les cadavres de ses proches.

Puis un jour Melissa, une camarade de lycée, avait amené Alice dans un coin reculé de la cour, puis lui avait tendus une aiguille

"-Qu'es-ce que c'est ? Lui avait demandé la blonde

-Ecoute. Je sais que ta famille est morte il y a peu de temps, et j'en suis désolé. Tu ne dois pas pouvoir t'empêcher de penser à eux, n'est-ce pas ?"

Alice compris alors où Melissa voulait en venir. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dis de ne jamais toucher à ce produits si étrange qu'été la drogue.

"-Mais… mais enfin où a-tu obtenue ça ?

-Pour la seringue, sache que mon père est médecin. Et pour son contenue, mieux vaut que tu ne le sache pas. Tu veux essayer ? Pour la première fois, je te la fait gratuitement. Tu verras, ça vaut le coup d'essayer"

Alice hésitée. Elle se souvenait des recommandations de ses parents. Mais il été vrai qu'elle souhaiter les oublier un peu. Et puis, peut être verrait-elle son monde ?

"-… d'accord."

Melissa souris, pris le ruban qui lui nouer les chevaux, le serra autour du bras d'Alice, puis lui planta l'aiguille.

Alice avait alors découvert un autres pays des merveilles. Une autre phase de son rêve. Celles-ci été bien plus violente, plus gore, plus traumatisante que la première. Et elle avait trouvé ça bon. Terriblement bon. Dans ce nouveau pays où le ciel bleu été passé rouge sang, où la mort été monnaie courante, où ses amis été plus étrange encore. Le chapelier fou qui était devenue un assassin, le chat du Cheshire avait perdu son étrange sourire, le remplaçant par un air triste, absolem qui fumait des substances de plus en plus étrange, le lapin dépressif qui prenait désormais son temps. Et la reine qui l'appelait « ma si chère fille », et qui avait pris le visage de sa mère. Et où même Alice riait en piétinant les gentilles roses.

Etrangement, ce nouveau monde lui plaisait encore plus que le précédant. Elle ne rêvait désormais plus que de lui. Elle avait depuis souvent repris de la drogue, fournis par Melissa, qui été désormais celle qu'elle considérer comme sa meilleur amie. Après tout, sans elle, jamais elle n'aurait découvert ce superbe monde ! A chaque trip, la folie de son monde augmenté un peu plus. Alice ne penser plus qu'a ça. Elle s'été également trouver un petit amis, du nom de Théodore. Alice l'aimais, car elle voyait en ses trais, physique comme mental, le chapelier fou, en bien plus jeune. C'été d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle le surnommer, pendants qu'ils fessaient l'amour, elle lui susurrer à l'oreille « mon chapelier fou ».

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais il aimait bien ce surnom. A chaque fois qu'il lui demander pourquoi, Alice détourner la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas leurs parlers de son rêve. C'été son rêve, qu'elle aimait, aduler, vénérer. Son paradis et en même temps son enfer.

Alice en voulait toujours plus. Un jour, alors qu'elle été chez elle en train de se droguer, Théodore été rentré dans sa maison. Il l'avait fixé, puis s'été mis en colère. Il lui criait dessus, jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ange blond toucher à ces étranges produits, et Alice s'été mis à pleurer en disant « tu ne m'aime donc pas ». Il arrêta net, pris sa blonde dans ses bras, puis lui avait dis « ne t'en fais pas Alice… je vais te sortir de là… je vais te sauver ».

Alice l'avait crue. Elle l'avait écouté. Elle été désormais dans une clinique aux murs gris, ou se trouver des gens dans le même état qu'elle.

Tout irait mieux. Elle cesserait de se droguer, serait heureuse avec Théodore. Le nouveau pays des merveilles lui manquerait sûrement beaucoup, mais il lui suffirait de fermer les yeux pour s'y rendre. Et, petit à petit, elle voudrait retrouver son ancien monde. C'est ce qui aurait pue se passer, si, un matin, le médecin ne l'avait pas réveillé, et, avec un air de compassion infinie, ne lui avait pas dit que Théodore avait eu un accident, qu'il s'été rompue le cou en tombant de cheval, qui avait fait une violente ruade car il avait eu peur d'un chien.

Alice été désormais seule. Complètement seule. Seule avec ses rêves ensanglantés. Elle n'en pouvait plus, du monde réel, ce monde pourrit où ses proches mourraient les un après les autres. Elle se leva, sortit de la clinique, en bousculant toutes personnes se trouvant sur son passage. Elle se rendit, sans qu'elle-même ne s'en rende conte, dans une des ruelles dans laquelle elle venait régulièrement, espérant y trouver Mélissa.

Quelque secondes plus tard, elle la vit. Quelques paroles, une poigné de billet secrètement garder contre un élastique, une aiguille et un doux poison. Sauf que cette fois, elle en prit plus que d'habitude.

Alice se sentait lentement sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle n'entendait plus les cris paniqués de Mélissa, qui venait de se rendre compte que son « amie » avait absorbé une trop forte dose. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'une aiguille serait plantée dans sa peau blême. Avant que les ténèbres de la mort ne l'envahissent définitivement, elle se posa une ultime interrogation :

Rejoindras-t-il sa famille et son amant au ciel, ou restera-t-elle au « pays des merveilles » ?

Voila… encore un joyeux texte…. Bien qu'à mon avis cela n'en mérite même pas l'appellation… rassurez-vous, je peux écrire des trucs joyeux !

Une petite review SVP ?


End file.
